Secretos
by Kira97
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Aang hubiera decidido que lo mejor era mantener a las naciones separadas durante el cómic "La promesa P.3"? Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


Hellowis :3

Bueno, hoy no ha sido mi día, no adivinarás lo que pasó. Regresé de la escuela luego de terminar uno de los peores exámenes de mi vida. No había pasado ni media hora cuando uno de mis perros se salió (un fila brasileño de 80kg) y justo cuando creí que ya íbamos a entrar a la casa (ya lo tenía agarrado del collar) un par de snauzers se acercaron y le ladraron...

Sí, mi perro me arrastró por media cuadra hasta que finalmente me estrelló contra un auto que estaba estacionado cerca, agarró a uno de los perros del cuello y necesité la ayuda del dueño y un vecino para que lo soltara. Está vivo pero tuvieron que llevarlo al veterinario en seguida, solo espero que esté bien.

Pero dejemos las cosas deprimentes a un lado...pos decidí entrarle al reto inaugural de "Personaje favorito"...

Mi personaje favorito es Aang, así que este será un one-shot aparte, lo haré en estilo "¿Qué pasaría si...".

Espero que lo disfrutes.

¿Qué pasaría si Aang hubiera decidido que lo mejor era mantener a las naciones separadas durante el cómic "La promesa P.3"?

_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

Clasificación K+

-o-o

Secretos.

Aang dejó a Zuko en el suelo luego de salvarle de la mortal caída. El brillo en sus ojos y flechas se desvaneció lentamente, entonces escuchó aquellos pasos que se acercaban a él a toda prisa.

Katara se lanzó a sus brazos con tanta emoción que pudo haberle costado el equilibrio de ambos. Aang le devolvió el abrazo, la leve sonrisa en su rostro debilitándose. Tomó las manos de Katara entre las suyas mientras sus frentes se acercaban poco a poco.

-Lo lamento...-Murmuró el joven Avatar, su voz quebrantándose.

La joven solo negó con la cabeza tratando de disfrazar el dolor con una sonrisa comprensiva. Su mano encontró la mejilla de Aang, acercando sus labios a los de él...

Sus ojos se encontraron para que las palabras terminaran sobrando. Ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando, lo que pasaría...y lo que ya habían pasado...

Katara dejó escapar un suspiro que había aguantado sin siquiera saberlo. No era justo. En especial para ellos que tanto habían luchado para poder mantenerse juntos...

¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos quienes pagaran el precio?

Las personas a su alrededor no podían hacer nada más que observar la escena. Murmuros de extraños comenzaban a escucharse a lo lejos. ¿Que si ya no se amaban? ¡Por favor!

Ambos se amaban con locura, sin embargo estaban dispuestos a sacrificar su felicidad si era una forma de mejorar el mundo.

* * *

Ese día se cumplían tres años desde que Katara había vuelto a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Al joven Avatar se le había mantenido esclavizado en el palacio del Rey Tierra, víctima del papeleo y los planes para mantener la armonía entre las naciones.

Aang llevaba un buen rato caminando por el mercado del anillo inferior en Ba Sing Se, la capucha de una túnica negra sirviéndole como un buen disfraz. Miraba en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie le siguiera, aunque no fuese muy seguro que alguien deambulara por las calles al pasar la media noche. Se adentró en uno de los oscuros callejones con un nudo en el estómago. Echó un último vistazo a la entrada del callejón...

-Llegas tarde, Aang...

Le escuchó decir a la femenina voz a sus espaldas. El joven dio media vuelta para encarar a la figura oculta entre las sombras...

-Lo lamento...-Murmuró.

Aquella misteriosa joven se acercó tomando las mejillas de Aang entre sus manos. Él tomó la orilla de la manta que cubría el castaño cabello, dejándola caer al rededor del cuello de Katara. La joven de piel morena esbozó una sonrisa, encontrando la mirada de Aang.

Sus labios se encontraron lentamente, el silencio de la noche volviéndose posesivo de sus caricias.

Todas aquellas emociones albergadas en su estómago causaban un total caos en ella, quien no pudo hacer más que dejarse envolver por los brazos de Aang. Hacía un par de años que tenían este tipo de encuentros a escondidas luego de que Aang declarara la separación de las naciones como última alternativa para la paz. Sin embargo, éste sería su último encuentro hasta los próximos dos meses; pues la falsa razón por la que Katara se había escabullido (siendo su hermano uno de sus aliados) para llegar a Ba Sing Se no era más que visitar a Iroh quien, por obvias razones, también se ofreció a guardar el secreto.

Aang no se quedaba atrás. De hecho se decía que estaba en camino a la Nación del Fuego desde hace un par de semanas. Al ser el último maestro aire había estado viajando por las naciones, recuperando información perdida acerca de los nómadas y encontrando jóvenes que se ofrecían para servir a su cultura.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron sin siquiera pensarlo mientras abandonaban su escondite en busca de un lugar donde disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Encontraron comodidad en una solitaria fuente donde habían pasado el rato desde hace un par de horas. El tembloroso suspiro de Katara tomó por sorpresa al chico quién apretó su hombro ligeramente.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Si, es solo que...-Dijo, su mirada dirigiéndose a la cristalina agua de la fuente.-...¿de verdad crees que podamos seguir con esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aang, te amo y estar a tu lado es lo que más quiero en la vida...-Dijo antes de dejar salir un suspiro.-...¿Recuerdas aquella noche hace unos meses?

Un cosquilleo se albergó en el estómago del chico. Claro que lo recordaba, fue exactamente el tiempo que había pasado desde que se casaron secretamente con ayuda del Rey Bumi en uno de los pasajes subterráneos de Omashu.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué?

-Aang...estoy embarazada...-Dijo, sus ojos encontrando los de él.

El suspiro de Aang era interrumpido por su emoción mientras envolvía a Katara en sus brazos.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?.- Murmuró hundiendo su rostro entre el cabello de la joven.- Un bebé...nuestro...

Katara soltó una risita al sentir el beso plantado en su frente.

Un bebé, el amor de ambos transformado en una nueva vida...ya no estarían tan separados después de todo.

-o-o

Lo siento...traté de centrarme en Aang, pero Katara también es de mis personajes favoritos...y pasó esto...

No me arrepiento de nada :D

Gracias por leer.


End file.
